Un demonio busca otro
by MyXmas
Summary: Cuando Mirajane y Erza son convocadas para una misión por el consejo no esperaban tener que terminar cooperando con Natsu Dragneel, un criminal que lleva años encerrando en los calabozos. Sin entender porqué Mira siente que hay algo especial en Natsu. No debes creer todo lo que dicen, ¿Que secretos oculta Natsu Dragneel?


**¿¡Hola!?**

 **Bueno, al final me ha picado el gusanillo con esto de escribir ;). No tengo mucho que decir, así que dentro capítulo.**

…

 **Capítulo 1: Su ayuda**

Mirajane tenía la vista fija en la espalda de Erza. La maga escarlata desprendía una sensación de seguridad que la mantenía firme, permitiéndole seguir avanzando hacia esa celda que reposaba bajo la tenue luz de una antorcha.

Hacía años que no abandonaba la barra del gremio para hacer una misión. En cambio, hace una semana un miembro del consejo se plantó en su gremio. Fairy Tail y el consejo tenían una relación cuanto menos buena, y no eran pocas las veces que este había tratado de desmantelar el gremio, por eso a Mirajane le resultó extraño que pidiesen ayuda directamente al gremio.

" _Se requiere la presencia de Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss. En nuestros archivos queda retratado que son sus magos más fuertes Fairy Tail. El consejo ruega su colaboración, pero no permitirá que se nieguen"_

Ni siquiera había especificado de que se trataba la misión, con soltar esa "petición", se marcho del gremio tal y como había venido. Por suerte o por desgracia, Laxus hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por el gremio así que no pudo acompañar a ambas magas. Pensaron en coger a Wendy, que aunque todavía no poseía demasiada experiencia si les ayudaría con cualquier herida o problema de salud, pero terminaron por rechazar esta idea ante el miedo de que la misión fuese demasiado para la pequeña.

– No me gusta este lugar-dijo Erza apartando la mirada de las celdas.

– No es para que te guste-replicó un guardia real con una sonrisa irónica.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño molesta. Mirajane algo preocupada apoyó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de reconfortarla. Aunque de pequeñas habían sido las peores de las rivales ambas habían compartido fragmentos de su infancia, y la albina tenía muy claro porqué a Erza no le gustaban esas celdas.

El sonido de pequeñas gotas precipitándose contra el suelo fue ganando fuerza. El guardia se detuvo ante la última celda al final del pasillo mientras empezaba a manosear el enorme amasijo de llaves tratando de encontrar la correcta.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí?- inquirió Erza a la defensiva.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa-Su misión consiste en adentrarse en el bosque y encontrar su escondrijo. No hay nadie que haya logrado salir del bosque-se dio la vuelta encarando a ambas magas mientras la puerta se abría expectante-...excepto él.

Mirajane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cubriéndose el rostro. Ante ella, con la mitad inferior incrustada en una pila de hielo estaba el cuerpo destrozado de un joven de pelo rosa, con ambos brazos en alto, amarrados con cadenas.

Tenía el torso desnudo, repleto de cortes y cicatrices, la peor de todas era un corte transversal que recorría de la base del estómago hacia su cuello, curiosamente parecía menos reciente que las demás.

De sus heridas aún brotaban gotas de sangre que terminaban por despeñarse sobre el suelo.

– Natsu Dragneel, acusado de arrasar el oeste de Fiore, atentar contra la vida de la princesa y destruir la antigua sede del consejo mágico-proclamó el guardia-su nuevo compañero.

Un estruendo retumbó en el pasillo, Natsu había bostezado.

– También hice más cosas sabes-replicó con una voz ronca y esbozando una sonrisa dejando ver pequeños colmillos.

Erza dio un paso al frente, aferrándose a su espada-no trabajaremos con un criminal-amenazó encarando al guardia.

Mirajane era incapaz de prestar atención a la discusión que mantenían la pelirroja y el guardia. Se había quedado fija observando a ese tal Natsu, por algún motivo, algo en él le sonaba pero era incapaz de reconocer qué era. Esa misma sensación era la que, a gritos, le decía que quién había ante ella no era como lo pintaban.

– ¿Estás bien Mira?-preguntó Erza sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Mirajane parpadeó varias veces, aún algo confundida-sí, no te preocupes-respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

– Natsu Dragneel, se te concederá libertad en un periodo máximo de cinco días. Formarás equipo con ellas, tu única misión es guiarlas a través del bosque-explicó el guardia con superioridad.

– Paso-respondió con una sonrisa-prefiero estar aquí encerrado que ayudar a los idiotas del consejo-explicó bostezando de nuevo.

– No es una petición, es…

Mirajane sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, dando unos pasos atrás se acercó a Erza, que al parecer se mantenía imperturbable.

– Adelante-interrumpió el de pelo rosa con una voz de ultratumba-oblígame-añadió clavando una mirada muerta en el guardia.

El hombre tragó duro retrocediendo unos pasos aterrado. El Dragneel era inofensivo atrapado en esas cadenas, pero eso no quitaba que su presencia fuese igual de terrorífica.

– Eso pensaba-murmuró Natsu recostándose de nuevo.

Erza hizo un ademán de acercarse a él, a punto de desenvainar la espada cuando sintió la mano de Mirajane sobre su hombro. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una mirada preocupada.

– Yo me encargo-susurró la albina-¿Podría dejarme unos minutos con él?-preguntó al guardia con seguridad.

A pesar de el rechazo inicial Mirajane logró convencerle con algo de persuasión. Antes de salir intercambió miradas con Erza, no fallaría.

– ¿Porqué no te vas?

La albina respiró hondo y alzó la vista hacia el de pelo rosa-mi nombre es Mirajane Strauss-dijo con una sonrisa-siento molestarte, pero nos gustaría que nos ayudases en la misión.

Natsu pestañeó confundido-"¿ _Que diablos?"-_ escucha, no tengo nada contra vosotras, pero me niego a participar en cualquier misión que favorezca al consejo-explicó sin titubear-ahora déjame, quiero echarme la siesta-dijo bostezando de nuevo.

Mirajane se aferró a su vestido, aún no se daría por vencida– Entiendo que no quieras ayudar a los que te tienen preso, pero aún así. Si no cumplimos está misión Fairy Tail podría…

– ¿Fairy Tail?-interrumpió Natsu sorprendiendo a la albina.

– Sí, ese es nuestro gremio-respondió con una sonrisa.

– Fairy Tail-murmuró el Dragneel melancólico-¿Está allí Wendy Marvell?

La albina cada vez estaba más asombrada, esta vez tardó algo en responder, y cuando lo hizo tartamudeó-así es, acaso…

– Está bien, dices que si no cumplís la misión el consejo amenaza con vuestro gremio-Natsu soltó un suspiro final, resignándose-os ayudaré, a vosotras, no al consejo. Tómalo como un favor hacia Fairy Tail-dijo sonriendo sinceramente.

Ante el brillo de esa sonrisa Mirajane no pudo más que sonrojarse con ligereza. ¿Acaso ese era el mismo Natsu que minutos antes había conseguido aterrarla?.

– Te agradezco que hayas aceptado, quizás gracias a esta misión el consejo te cambie a otra celda, ya sabes, algo mejor que esta-dijo la albina.

Natsu soltó una risa seca-no te confundas, prefiero pudrirme aquí que aceptar un favor de su parte.

De nuevo esos ojos sin vida se clavaron en ella. Mirajane estaba intrigada, era la primera vez que una misma persona había logrado que se sintiese de tantas formas distintas.

…

La vista de la albina estaba fijada en la espalda de Natsu que avanzaba tranquilamente entre las rocas.

– Que sepas que no me fio de ti, ante cualquier movimiento no dudaré en atacarte-amenazó Erza.

Natsu se detuvo dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa-no te preocupes, con estas cadenas no puedo hacer mucho-sentenció mostrando los grilletes anti-magia que aprisionaban sus manos.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Por supuesto Natsu no decía nada, pero a su vez Erza estaba demasiado ocupada registrando cada movimiento que hacía el de pelo rosa. Finalmente se detuvieron ante un enorme bosque.

– Es aquí-dijo Natsu sonriendo-más vale que vayáis con cuidado, sería una pena que ocurriese algo-añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Mirajane ya no sabía que debía hacer, algo la impulsaba a confiar, pero todo su sentido común y las advertencias de Erza le decían que no. De todas formas ahora lo único que podían hacer era creer en él y terminar esa dichosa misión.

…

 **Listo, creo que he conseguido plasmar lo que quería, aunque aún me queda para poder escribir un verdadero "buen fic", en todo caso espero que a quién lo lea le guste.**

 **Como siempre se agradecen los comentarios, un saludo y !Hasta más ver¡**

 _ **PD: Recomendación de la semana "5 centímetros por segundo"**_


End file.
